The Prom Kings
by pannajadowita
Summary: Historia szkolnego balu Kurta i Blaine'a.
1. Chapter 1

Są rzeczy i osoby, które nie dają nam spać po nocach. Nie pozwalają nam skupić się na niczym innym, zajmują wszystkie nasze myśli. Czujemy się wtedy jakby cały świat zależał tylko od nich. Leżąc w środku bezsennej nocy zastanawiamy się „co by było gdyby?", rozważamy różne wersje wydarzeń, zaprzątając sobie umysł jeszcze bardziej, lecz wszystko to dzieje się tylko na nasze własne życzenie.

Tak właśnie czuł się Kurt Hummel. Leżał na swoim dużym, przykrytym bordową narzutą łóżko, otoczony mnóstwem puszystych poduszek. Jego pokój był stosunkowo mały, lecz przytulny. Na prawo od łóżka umiejscowiona była toaletka, przed którą chłopak codziennie rano i wieczorem odbywał rytuał dbania o cerę. Obok niej znajdowało się ogromne okno, przez które Kurt miał prześliczny widok na ogród za domem i zachody słońca. Jedna ściana była cała zabudowana półkami, na których ustawione były przeróżne książki, płyty i figurki. Podłogę pokrywał gruby, puszysty dywan, w kolorze o ton ciemniejszym niż narzuta na łóżku.

Kurt westchnął głęboko i położył dłonie na brzuchu. Wpatrując się w sufit, zastanawiał się, co w tej chwili może robić Blaine. Czy już wrócił do domu? Odrabia zadanie domowe? A może je obiad? Ciekawe, co może mieć dzisiaj na obiad. Zachodzące słońce malowało pokój na piękne, ciepłe kolory, a odrobinki kurzu unosiły się powoli w powietrzu jak mali tancerze.

Taniec.

Bal.

Bal szkolny.

Kurt przewrócił się na brzuch, wydając z siebie dziwny dźwięk i chowając twarz w jednej z poduszek. Nie ruszał się przez chwilę, po czym podniósł głowę, spojrzał na telefon leżący na toaletce i rzucił się z powrotem na łóżko. Leżał tak przez moment, po czym wstał, wziął komórkę do ręki i odblokował klawiaturę przez rozsunięcie jej. Przyglądnął się zdjęciu ustawionemu na tapecie i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Przedstawiała ona jego i Blaine'a. Ich twarze były blisko siebie, wesołe i roześmiane. Kurt dokładnie pamiętał, kiedy została zrobiona ta fotografia. Był to dość późny wieczór; on i drugi chłopak wracali z Breadstix do domu Andersonów. Po drodze śmiali się, rozmawiali i żartowali, kiedy nagle Blaine wyjął swój komórkę z kieszeni, przyciągnął Kurta blisko siebie, wyprostował rękę z aparatem i tak oto ich ulubione zdjęcie zostało zapisane w pamięci telefonu.

Odłożył telefon na stolik z hukiem i złapał się za głowę.

„Po prostu to zrób, Kurt. Tylko to powiedz" - zachęcał się w myślach.

Sam siebie nie rozumiał. Dlaczego Blaine miałby się nie zgodzić? W końcu byli parą. Naprawdę byli parą. Czasami trudno mu było uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Bał się mrugnąć, by nie okazało się, że gdy otworzy oczy, piękny sen dobiegnie końca. Bał się myśleć o przyszłości, snuć plany i wizje, by potem, kiedy wydarzenia nie pójdą po jego myśli, nie skończył z sercem w tysiącach kawałeczków. Bał się, że powie lub zrobi coś nie tak i uczucia Blaine'a wygasną tak szybko, jak szybko zapłonęły.

Chłopak powtarzał mu już wiele razy, że go kocha, że nie wyobraża sobie życia bez niego, zapewniał go o swoich uczuciach. Dlatego Kurt postanowił nareszcie dać coś od siebie. Chciał zaprosić Blaine'a na bal szkolny w McKinley High School.

Ale przerażała go wizja, że chłopak mógłby z jakichkolwiek powodów odmówić.

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia tuż po zakończeniu lekcji, Kurt zamierzał zaciągnął Blaine'a do swojego domu. Jednym zwinnym ruchem zgarnął wszystkie książki z ławki i jako pierwszy wybiegł z klasy - wiedział, że chłopak będzie już czekał przy jego szafce. Gdy tylko czekoladowe oczy odnalazły Kurta w tłumie innych uczniów, na twarzy Blaine'a pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Uniósł rękę do góry i zamachał radośnie. Kurt przyśpieszył tempo.<p>

- Cześć! Jak ci minął dzień? - spytał na przywitanie brunet, łapiąc swojego chłopaka za rękę.

- Nijak. Dobrze. Nudno. Przeciętnie. Tęskniłem.

Blaine spojrzał na Kurta z rozczuleniem.

- Więc, dzisiaj jest piątek. Co chcesz robić? Kino? Park? Breadstix?

- Właściwie, to nic. Zastanawiałem się, czy dzisiaj nie moglibyśmy po prostu posiedzieć u mnie - Kurt wzruszył ramionami. Za plecami Blaine'a zauważył plakat informujący o szkolnym balu i poczuł uścisk w brzuchu.

Chłopak przekrzywił zabawnie głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Pewnie.

Trzymając się za ręce wyszli razem ze szkoły.

* * *

><p>Kurt niecierpliwie manewrował kluczem, by nareszcie wycelować nim w zamek. Nie mógł otworzyć drzwi, trzęsły mu się ręce, denerwował się. Myśl o przygotowanej już płycie, spoczywającej w jego radiu i czekającej na włączenie, tylko napawała go strachem.<p>

Tak, zamierzał zaśpiewać Blaine'owi. Uznał, że tak będzie najłatwiej. Trochę czasu zajęło mu wybranie piosenki, ale kiedy podjął ostateczną decyzję, wiedział, że ta będzie odpowiednia. Poczuł ciepły dotyk dłoni Blaine'a na jego własnej.

- Hej, spokojnie. - Chłopak bez trudu wsunął klucz w zamek, jednym ruchem przekręcił go i drzwi otworzyły się. Uśmiechnął się do Kurta z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy, a brunet tylko zachichotał nerwowo.

Pierwszy wszedł do środka, Blaine ruszył za nim. Zrzuciwszy torby na podłogę w przedpokoju, ściągnęli kurtki, po czym skierowali się w stronę kuchni. Brunet usiadł przy stole, podpierając głowę dłonią, przeglądając wczorajszą gazetę i nucąc pod nosem. Kurt zajął się przygotowywaniem herbaty dla ich dwojga - nieco zmarzli po drodze do domu Hummelów. Poza cichą melodią wydobywającą się z ust chłopaka i odgłosem ogrzewającej się wody w całym domu panowała cisza. Oparł się tyłem o blat i westchnął lekko. Wstrząsnął głową, odganiając niepotrzebne myśli i dodając sobie odwagi.

- Blaine? - zaczął. Piękne, czekoladowe oczy podniosły się znad czasopisma.

- Tak? - spytał, czekając cierpliwie na ciąg dalszy.

- Ja... ch-chciałem... - odchrząknął. Unikał patrzenia na jego twarz, bo wtedy by przepadł. - Ostatnio dużo zastanawiałem się nad pewną sprawą i... - jego wzrok przesunął się powoli po pomieszczeniu, po czym spoczął na odtwarzaczu leżącym na szafce. Przygryzł wargę, rumieniąc się nieco. - Chciałem ci coś powiedzieć, coś ważnego, w sumie bardziej spytać. Czy może zaproponować - ojej, pal licho - pewną opcję, która mogłaby być dla nas ciekawym przedmiotem rozważań i myślę, że warto ją przemyśleć, tylko... - ciągnął dalej bez sensu.

- Kurt! - przerwał brunet. - Powiesz nareszcie, o co chodzi? - przypomniał, rozbawiony jego nieskładną paplaniną.

- Racja. Już do tego zmierzam. Więc, minęło już trochę czasu odkąd, no wiesz - wpatrywał się uparcie w podłogę - pocałowałeś mnie po raz pierwszy i zastanawiałem się, hm, czy może... - Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał Blaine'owi głęboko w oczy.

Nie kończąc mówić, ruszył w stronę odtwarzacza. Nacisnął przycisk i przez chwilę zdawało się, że cisza będzie trwała wiecznie. Lecz wtedy po pomieszczeniu rozlały się wesołe dźwięki piosenki. Kurt odwrócił się i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że chłopak nie siedzi już przy stole - stał teraz bliżej, opierając się o blat niemalże w tym samym miejscu, gdzie wcześniej stał on sam. Miał rozmarzony wyraz twarzy - taki sam jak wtedy, na zawodach, przed występem. Lub kiedy Kurt śpiewał piosenkę po śmierci Pavarottiego. Albo przy „Don't cry for me Argentina" i podczas „Baby, it's cold outside". Oraz jak spotkali się pierwszy raz. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc nie było momentu, kiedy Blaine nie patrzył na niego tym wzrokiem. Tym rozmarzonym, jestem-zakochany-w-Kurcie-Hummelu wzrokiem.

Zaczął śpiewać; z jego ust wydobywały się wspaniałe dźwięki, wesoła, optymistyczna melodia i z tym momentem cały jego stres, wszystkie zmartwienia wydawały się bezsensowne. Czego się tak bał? W końcu kocha Blaine'a, a Blaine kocha jego. Nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości.

_My head is stuck in the clouds_

_She begs me to come down_

_Says "boy, quit foolin' around"_

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozpoznając piosenkę. Kołysał się wesoło w obie strony i zaczął śpiewać, a Kurt przechadzał się beztrosko po kuchni.

_I told her "I love the view from up here_

_The warm sun and wind in my ear_

_We'll watch the world from above_

_As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

Ciągnął dalej, kiedy Kurt przyłączył się do niego, kontynuując swój taniec. Zbliżali się powoli do siebie. Blaine wyciągnął dłoń i złapał swojego chłopaka za rękę.

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine_

_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love._

Blaine zamilkł, tak że znów Kurt grał pierwsze skrzypce.

_My heart beats like a drum_

_A guitar string to the strum_

_A beautiful song to be sung._

Kurt chciał śpiewać dalej, ale kolejne linijki były wprost specjalnie napisane dla Blaine'a. Wciął się szybko w melodię i zaśpiewał, patrząc prosto w błękitne oczy Kurta.

_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea_

_That roll back when she's laughing at me_

_She rises up like the tide_

Chłopak zarumienił się, ponieważ słowa bardzo pasowały do jego opisu. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i dołączył:

_The moment her lips meet mine._

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine_

_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love._

_When the moon is low_

_We can dance in slow motion_

Blaine wyprostował rękę, nie puszczając dłoni Kurta, tak że chłopak odsunął się na kawałek, okręcił się szybko kilka razy i znów wylądował w ramionach bruneta. Oparł dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, czując bicie jego serca. Kołysali się powoli w rytm muzyki.

_And all your tears will subside_

_All your tears will dry._

_And long after I've gone_

_You'll still be humming along_

_And I will keep you in my mind_

_The way you make love so fine_

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine_

_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love._

Kończąc śpiewanie ich wargi już prawie się dotykały. Melodia dobiegła końca i Kurt wiedział, że chłopak odnalazł ukryte w tekście piosenki zaproszenie. Złożył na jego ustach delikatny, lecz gorący pocałunek i oddalając się na najmniejszą możliwą odległość, wyszeptał:

- Oczywiście, że pójdę z tobą na bal szkolny.

Uśmiechnęli się lekko do siebie i ich usta znów się złączyły.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt stał przed lutrem, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie. Po raz kolejny przesunął dłońmi po marynarce i znów wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Motyle latały niespokojnie w jego brzuchu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to już dzisiaj. Nadszedł jeden z najlepszych dni w jego życiu. Nareszcie będzie mógł zatańczyć do wolnej piosenki z chłopakiem, którego kocha.

Westchnął. Ale było to westchnięcie z rodzaju tych wesołych.

- Kurt? - Tato pojawił się obok niego. Spoglądając na swojego syna, z dumą poklepał go po ramieniu. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi. - Tak się cieszę, że nareszcie nie jesteś taki samotny. Dalton... ta szkoła bardzo cię zmieniła. W sumie sam nie wiem, czy to wpływ szkoły, czy po prostu dorosłeś, ale... zmieniłeś się. Nie byłeś już takim samym chłopcem jak wcześniej. A przedtem cała ta sprawa z Karofskym... - ojciec przerwał na chwilę, przełykając ślinę. - A teraz widzę, że ten Blaine ma na ciebie bardzo dobry wpływ. Odzyskujesz radość.

Kurt tylko pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, zauważając łzy w kącikach oczu Burta. Nagle do ich uszu dotarł dźwięk domofonu i chłopak wydał z siebie z duszony pisk, na co tato zareagował donośnym śmiechem. Obserwował, jak jego syn biegnie wesoło do drzwi. Chłopcy umówili się, że Blaine przyjedzie do domu Kurta, bo z ich dwójki tylko on miał dostęp do samochodu.

Kurt otworzył szybko drzwi. Ugięły się pod nim nogi, gdy spojrzał na chłopaka stojącego na ganku - wyglądał jeszcze lepiej niż zazwyczaj; na jego włosach nie było ogromnej ilości żelu (najwyraźniej wreszcie zastosował się do porad Kurta) i ubrany był w czarny, elegancki garnitur z błękitnym krawatem, który podkreślał jego piękne, brązowe oczy. Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc swojego chłopaka.

- Cześć - przywitał się. Widać było, że jest bardzo spięty - tak samo jak Kurt.

- Cześć. - Przygryzł wargę. Złapał Blaine'a za rękę i wciągnął go do środka, zanim ten zdążył zaprotestować. - Zestresowany? - spytał, po czym komicznie zacisnął zęby. Blaine potrząsnął dziwnie głową, tak że pytanie dalej pozostało bez odpowiedzi, wciągnął powietrze przez otwarte usta i stłumił nerwowy śmiech.

W korytarzu wpadli na Burta. Blaine otworzył szeroko oczy, jeszcze bardziej zestresowany. Wyprostował się sztywno i niemalże krzyknął:

- Dobry wieczór, proszę pana! Ja tylko...! Tylko przyszedłem po Kurta, zaraz wyjeżdżamy!

Kurt zarumienił się po czubki uszu, a jego tato tylko zaśmiał się, rozbawiony całą sytuacją.

- W porządku - zapewnił. - Finn już wyszedł - powiedział, zwracając się w stronę swojego syna. - Musiał jeszcze wstąpić po Rachel.

Kurt pokiwał energicznie głową i wymamrotał:

- Tylko wezmę mój płaszcz i też wychodzę.

Po chwili para siedziała już w samochodzie. Między nimi panowała cisza. Kurt układał w głowie różne wersje wydarzeń na balu, a Blaine był zbyt zestresowany, by jednocześnie prowadzić, rozmawiać i nie spowodować wypadku na drodze. Kiedy nareszcie dotarli na miejsce, parking był już prawie pełny. Znaleźli wolne miejsce na samym końcu placu i wysiedli z pojazdu. Stanęli obok siebie, trzymając się za ręce. Wymienili spojrzenia i Blaine westchnął, chcąc dodać sobie odwagi.

- Gotowy? - spytał.

Kurt uśmiechnął się szeroko w odpowiedzi i ścisnął mocniej rękę chłopaka, po czym ruszyli w kierunku wejścia.

* * *

><p>Siedzieli całą grupą we wspólnej loży - Kurt, Blaine, Finn z Rachel, Mercedes z Anthonym, Lauren i Puck, Brittany z Artiem i Santana z Samem. Mike i Tina byli jedną z nielicznych par już tańczących na parkiecie - było jeszcze zbyt wcześnie i wiele osób wolała na razie pooglądać i poplotkować niż tańczyć - w końcu na to mieli jeszcze całą noc.<p>

Sala wyglądała wspaniale. Jako że motywem było Las Vegas - i na początku Kurt uważał, że było to bardzo, ale to bardzo tandetne i nieoryginalne, tak teraz musiał przyznać - organizatorzy odwalili kawał dobrej roboty. Wchodzących witał ogromny napis „Welcome to fabulous Las Vegas" wyginający się w lekki łuk i ozdobiony tysiącami migoczących światełek, wiszący nad czerwonym dywanem, po którym wchodziło się do korytarza prowadzącego do sali balowej. Tam już zaczynał się wystrój rodem z Miasta Grzechu. Kolorystyka była utrzymana w srebrno-bordowych barwach i Kurt musiał przyznać, że był to strzał w dziesiątkę. Na środku sali znajdował się parkiet dla tańczących, na wprost wejścia mieściło się stanowisko didżeja, a pod ścianami zaprojektowano liczne loże, w których uczniowie spędzali czas, kiedy nie tańczyli. W każdej loży znajdowały się czarne, luksusowe fotele i mały stolik, na środku którego świeciły się małe lampki z bordowymi ażurami. Poszczególne loże oddzielały zasłony z grubego, bordowego materiału przeplatanego srebrnymi nitkami, uroczo błyszczącymi w świetle. Pod jedną ze ścian znajdował się bufet i Kurt powstrzymał wybuch śmiechu, zauważając, że w tym miejscu kręcili się głównie footballiści - im nigdy nie było za dużo jedzenia.

Chłopak poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoim kolanie i zakończył swoje rozmyślania. Odwrócił głowę w stronę Blaine'a i zanim zdążył się zorientować, ich usta złączyły się w pocałunku.

Na początku był to jeden z tych zwyczajnych - ale i niezwyczajnych - momentów, kiedy się całowali, wszystko było tak jak zawsze. Ale wtedy Blaine rozpaczliwie wpił się mocniej w jego twarz, objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie. Ręce błądziły gdzieś po plecach Kurta, gubiły się w jego włosach. Kurt położył delikatnie dłonie na twarzy Blaine'a i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Przejechał palcami po linii szczęki, nie odrywając ust od ust chłopaka. Poczuł słony smak w ustach i krople spływające po jego twarzy. Podniósł powieki i zauważył, że Blaine uronił kilka łez podczas ich pocałunku.

Niemal brutalnie odepchnął Blaine i dostrzegł w jego oczach coś dziwnego. Troskę? Smutek? Rozczarowanie? Kurt nie mógł określić, co to było i dlaczego chłopak miałby nie być zadowolony. W końcu byli tu razem i powinni być szczęśliwi.

- Blaine? Coś nie tak? W imię latającego potwora spaghetti, co się stało? - wyrzucał z siebie pytania w tempie błyskawicy. - Blaine! Co się dzieje?

Ale on nie odpowiadał. Tylko siedział nieruchomo z dłonią dalej spoczywającą na kolanie swojego chłopaka i patrzył mu głęboko w oczy tym smutnym, łamiącym kurtowe serce wzrokiem. Kurt chciał coś zrobić, powiedzieć, przytulić go, cokolwiek, byleby dłużej tak nie patrzył. Mimo iż nie wiedział, co takiego się stało, czuł, jakby w ciągu sekundy ich świat się zawalił. Panicznie zaczął zastanawiać się, co złego mógł zrobić. Może coś powiedział i nie zdał sobie z tego sprawy? Może przyglądał się jakiemuś innemu chłopakowi? Rozpaczliwie starał się znaleźć w pamięci moment, w którym zawinił.

Blaine tylko potrząsnął głową i odwrócił się, by porozmawiać z Finnem.

* * *

><p>Minęło kilka godzin od tego dziwnego momentu i ktoś niezorientowany powiedziałby, że wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Ale Kurt wiedział, że tak nie jest. Zbyt dobrze znał Blaine'a. Dużo tańczyli i w parze, i z przyjaciółmi i mimo iż Blaine udawał, że dobrze się bawi, Kurt widział, że coś go bardzo dręczyło. Cały czas uciekał wzrokiem na boki, często miał smutny wyraz twarzy, po czym jakby wracał do rzeczywistości i zaczynał się śmiać, a poza tym był bardzo nieobecny. Kiedy ktoś do niego mówił, musiał kilka razy wypowiedzieć jego imię, żeby przyciągnąć jego uwagę. Kurt bał się jednak poruszyć ten temat, bo to był jeden z najważniejszych wieczorów w jego życiu i strasznie, strasznie nie chciał, żeby cokolwiek go zepsuło.<p>

Po jednej z bardziej żywiołowych piosenek Kurt musiał wyjść do toalety. Podszedł do Blaine'a od tyłu i przerzucił ręce przez jego ramiona, po czym objął go mocno.

- Teraz wyjdę na chwilę, dobrze? - spytał pogodnie. Blaine pokiwał głową na zgodę. - Tylko jak wrócę, nie chcę widzieć tysiąca chłopaków, których będę musiał od ciebie odganiać, okej? - dodał żartobliwie, całując chłopaka w policzek. W odpowiedzi Blaine uśmiechnął się tylko i poklepał go po ramieniu.

Kiedy Kurt wrócił z łazienki przez kilka minut szukał Blaine'a po całej sali, ale nie mógł go nigdzie znaleźć. Kiedy nareszcie natknął się na Rachel i Mercedes wygłupiające się razem w rytmie do „Bad romance" postanowił spytać je, czy nie widziały gdzieś przypadkiem jego chłopaka.

- Myślałam, że wyszliście razem! - odparła zdziwiona Rachel, próbując przekrzyczeć głośną muzykę.

- Co? Nie! Byłem w łazience! - krzyknął coraz bardziej zmartwiony Kurt.

- Gdzie? Nie usłyszałam, gdzie?

- Nieistotne. - Machnął ręką. - Czyli go nie widziałyście?

Popatrzyły na siebie i pokiwały przecząco głowami. Kurt westchnął. Czuł, że łzy bezsilności napływają mu do oczu. Wcześniej Blaine zachowywał się bardzo dziwnie, teraz zniknął. Chłopak nie miał pojęcia, o co mu mogło chodzić.

Tylko gdzieś tam głęboko w nim tkwiła ta nieprzyjemna myśl, że Kurt mógł być niewystarczający dla Blaine'a. Ale była to tak przerażająca wizja, że chłopak odpychał ją od siebie najmocniej jak się dało, dlatego tak się obawiał, że może to być prawda.

I ten pocałunek... Czyżby to miało być pożegnanie? Zanim Blaine zdecyduje się odejść i zrujnować mu życie?

Kurt zasłonił oczy ręką i wziął głęboki wdech na uspokojenie.

To niemożliwe. Jeszcze niedawno go zapewniał o swojej miłości. Musiał gdzieś tam być, pewnie dobrze się bawił z resztą chłopaków i nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co działo się w głowie Kurta.

- W sumie to... - zaczęła Mercedes.

- Co? - warknął.

- ... widziałam kogoś bardzo podobnego do Blaine'a... Wychodził ze szkoły.

Nie czekając dłużej, Kurt rzucił się w stronę wyjścia. Przepychał się przez tłum rozbawionych uczniów, skaczących w rytm muzyki i tańczących.

Słyszał didżeja mówiącego:

- A teraz coś dla wszystkich zakochanych par! Bierzcie swojego ukochanego lub ukochaną w ramiona i na parkiet!

Po sali rozlały się pierwsze dźwięki piosenki, kiedy Kurt wybiegł przez drzwi. Leciał szybko przez szkolne korytarze, tak dziwnie ciemne i opustoszałe, a w jego głowie brzmiały tylko dźwięki muzyki dobiegającej z sali.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

Naparł całą swoją siłą na główne drzwi wyjściowe ze szkoły. Zimne powietrze uderzyło go, kiedy wreszcie znalazł się na zewnątrz. Jego rozpaczliwy krzyk rozdarł ciszę.

- Blaine!

Rozglądnął się po parkingu. Wokoło nie było widać żywej duszy, wszędzie tylko samochody.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

Nie mógł dłużej powstrzymywać płynących łez. Wszystko rozmazało się i nie widział już nic oprócz kolorowych plam.

- Blaine!

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

Nabrał powietrza w płuca i zakrzyczał z całej siły:

-Blaine! Gdzie jesteś! Odezwij się! Blaine! Nie zostawiaj mnie!

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Wbiegł na parking, chcąc sprawdzić, czy ich samochód dalej stoi tam, gdzie go zostawili, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć miejsca, w którym zaparkowali. Po raz kolejny wydał z siebie głośny krzyk.

- Blaine!

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

Błądził między samochodami, trzęsąc się na całym ciele. Nie miał już siły krzyczeć. Oparł się o drzwi jednego z pojazdów i osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię. Nie wiedział, ile tak leżał na zimnym asfalcie. Nie zdał sobie sprawy, kiedy zaczęło padać. Nie zauważył, kiedy całkiem się ściemniło.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

Po prostu leżał i czekał aż Blaine przyjdzie do niego, obejmie go, położy się obok i wszystko znów będzie w porządku.

I nagle go zobaczył. Zbliżał się powoli w jego kierunku. Kiedy był już tak blisko, że Kurt mógł dostrzec tylko jego stopy, Blaine usiadł obok. Położył swoją dłoń na jego czole. Kurt mógł ją poczuć.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

- Wróciłeś? Gdzie byłeś? - wyszeptał resztkami siły. Ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Czuł rękę głaszczącą go po włosach.

- Blaine... jesteś taki idealny... Nie zostawiaj mnie... Nigdy... Kocham cię... Powiedz, że też mnie kochasz... Proszę... Oczekuję tak niewiele... Tylko te dwa słowa...

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all._

Cisza.

Kurt podniósł się na rękach. Otworzył oczy i zszokowany zauważył, że jest sam. Na parkingu nie było żywej duszy.

Blaine był tylko wymysłem jego wyobraźni.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_


	3. Chapter 3

Obudził się, leżąc na zimnym parkingu przed szkołą.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło.

Nie wiedział, czy stracił przytomność, czy po prostu zasnął.

Nie wiedział, co robił, zanim cały świat się zawalił.

Czuł tylko ogromny ból w okolicach serca. Nie liczyło się nic, tylko to okropne uczucie. Zanim zdążył otworzyć oczy, po jego policzkach pociekły łzy i wymieszały się z kroplami deszczu spadającymi na jego twarz. Powoli przypominał sobie szczegóły wydarzeń sprzed kilku godzin - pocałunek, dziwny humor Blaine'a, przepełniony bólem krzyk, wołający o jeszcze jedną szansę.

Podniósł powoli jedną powiekę i przewrócił się na drugi bok, gdy nagle zastygł w bezruchu.

Ktoś trzymał jego dłoń.

Dopiero teraz do jego uszu dotarły dźwięki cicho śpiewanej piosenki.

[i]Oh I'm a lucky man

To count on both hands

The ones I love

Some folks just have one

Yeah others they got none

Stay with me

Let's just breathe[/i]

Blaine siedział obok niego, z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę. Kołysał się lekko w przód i w tył. Wyglądał przerażająco. Jego oczy były puste, tak okropnie puste, jakby nigdy nie doświadczył żadnych uczuć.

[i]Practiced on our sins

Never gonna let me win

Under everything

Just another human being

Yeah, I don't wanna hurt

There's so much in this world

to make me bleed[/i]

Ścisnął jeszcze mocniej dłoń chłopaka. Chyba nie zdawał sobie jeszcze sprawy, że Kurt się obudził. Nie patrzył na niego. Jego wzrok był skierowany gdzieś daleko. Kurt miał wrażenie, że Blaine nie zdawał sobie sprawy, gdzie się znajdował.

Otworzył usta i odetchnął głęboko. Zimne powietrze zakuło go w płuchach, niczym tysiące drobnych szpileczek i zaśpiewał:

[i]Stay with me

You're all I see.[/i]

Jego głos brzmiał okropnie - był ochrypły i tak cichy, że niemalże niedosłyszalny.

Blaine mrugnął i popatrzył na dół, na Kurta. Uśmiechnął się prawie niezauważalnie; kąciki jego ust ledwo drgnęły, po czym szybko zacisnął usta.

[i]Did I say that I need you?

Did I say that I want you?

Oh, if I didn't, I'm a fool you see

No one knows this more than me

'cause I come clean[/i]

- Gdzie byłeś? - wychrypiał Kurt łamiącym się głosem. Blaine milczał przez chwilę, trzęsąc się na całym ciele. Kiedy wreszcie nabrał powietrza, by - jak miał nadzieję Kurt - coś powiedzieć, dokończył:

[i]I wonder everyday

As I look upon your face

Everything you gave

And nothing you would take

Nothing you would take

Everything you gave[/i]

- Nie mogę dłużej tego znieść, Kurt - powiedział, otwierając szeroko oczy.

Chłopak podniósł się na rękach i usiadł, przodem do Blaine'a. Objął jego dłonie swoimi, co wyglądało dość dziwnie, skoro jego ręce były mniejsze niż Blaine'a. Czuł, że musi go teraz pocieszyć, bo o ile sam był w totalnej rozsypce, to dobro drugiego chłopaka było dla niego najważniejsze.

- Hej, hej, spokojnie. Popatrz na mnie, Blaine. Popatrz mi na usta. Będzie dobrze, okej? Będzie w porządku.

Przez jego twarz przemknął cień zwątpienia i chłopak potrząsnął szybko głową, wysuwając dłonie z uścisku Kurta.

- Nie. Widzisz, o to właśnie chodzi. Nie możesz taki być.

- Być... jaki? - Kurt bał się o to spytać, ale musiał dalej ciągnąć rozmowę.

- Idealny! - wyjaśnił. - Kurt, nie boję się o nas. Dalej cię kocham - Kurt poczuł wielką ulgę słysząc te słowa - i to się nigdy nie zmieni. Nigdy, musisz to wiedzieć. - Blaine ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń. - Po prostu czasami czuję, że... moje uczucia do ciebie są zbyt silne, nie panuję nad nimi, to mnie doprowadza do szaleństwa. Boję się za bardzo zaangażować, bo jesteś jedyną osobą, która mogłaby mnie zranić, a tego bym nie przeżył. Ale z drugiej strony czuję się, jakbym był od ciebie uzależniony. Uzależniony, Kurt - szepnął łamiącym się głosem i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. - Od momentu, kiedy się spotkaliśmy, czuję, jakby całe moje życie zależało tylko od ciebie. - Zamilkł na moment. - Zbliżają się ferie. - Blaine wsunął rękę za poły marynarki i wyciągnął białą kopertę. Wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę, po czym kontynuował - Kupiłem to dla nas pod wpływem impulsu, tego dnia, kiedy pierwszy raz powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz. Kiedy tylko się rozstaliśmy, nie panując nad sobą, pojechałem prosto do biura podróży. - Kurt patrzył ciekawskim wzrokiem na kopertę. Zauważywszy jego wzrok, Blaine wyciągnął dłoń i wręczył mu zapakowany prezent. - Otwórz, proszę.

Kurt powoli rozdarł papier trzęsącymi się rękami. Czuł, że zaschło mu w gardle i jeżeli miałby teraz coś powiedzieć, jego głos pewnie brzmiałby okropnie. Blaine zauważył jego drżące palce i uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie. Obserwował, jak jego chłopak wyjmuje z koperty dwie, podłużne, kolorowe kartki i przygląda im się z mieszanką wzruszenia, ekscytacji i czegoś w rodzaju smutku.

- Bilety do Paryża - szepnął tak, że było to ledwo słyszalne.

Blaine pociągnął nosem.

- Wiem, że zawsze chciałeś tam pojechać, a ja... A ja czułem, że musiałem zrobić coś dla ciebie. Oszalałem na twoim punkcie - ciągnął dalej, podczas gdy Kurt siedział nieruchomo. - Wyobrażałem sobie, jak chodzimy po ulicach Paryża, trzymając się za ręce, całujemy się pod wieżą Eiffela, spacerujemy po Champs-Élysées. Jedynym problemem mogła być zgoda rodziców na wspólny wyjazd, ale jakoś mnie to nie powstrzymywało. I wtedy... miałem ten okropny, okropny sen... koszmar, właściwie.

Blaine zamilkł i Kurt rzucił mi ciekawskie spojrzenie, dając do zrozumienia, by mówił dalej.

- Pojechaliśmy do Francji, naturalnie. I wszystko było dokładnie tak, jak sobie wymarzyliśmy. A potem... nie wiem co się stało, nie wiem co zrobiłem, ale kiedy wróciliśmy... zostawiłeś mnie. Próbowałem do ciebie dzwonić tysiąc razy, ale nigdy nie odebrałeś, a potem zmieniłeś numer telefonu. Przez godziny czatowałem pod twoim domem, aż nareszcie twój tato powiedział, że zadzwoni po policję, jeśli się nie zniknę. Spędzając czas w mieście, rozglądałem się uważnie, mając nadzieję, że gdzieś cię zobaczę... Nic z tego. Zniknąłeś z mojego życia i - o Boże - to bolało tak bardzo. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek byłbym w stanie uporać się z takim bólem, gdyby był prawdziwy, a nie istniał tylko we śnie... A potem, kiedy siedzieliśmy tam, na balu - wskazał brodą w stronę szkoły - i wszyscy ci ludzie tak się na nas patrzyli, jakbyśmy byli trędowaci. Prawie słyszałem jak mówią „dwójka zakochanych w sobie chłopaków, to obleśne" i te wszystkie emocje... to dla mnie za dużo.

Kurt podniósł wzrok znad biletów i spojrzał w oczy Blaine'a. Teraz odbijało się w nich tak wiele uczuć - strach, smutek, ból, wzruszenie, ale także miłość i nadzieja. Kurt wiedział, że wszystkie z nich były prawdziwe, jednak nie miał pojęcia, co mógł powiedzieć, by pocieszyć chłopaka.

- Jestem takim hipokrytą. Kazałem ci stawić czoła prześladowcom, nie poddawać się, walczyć o swoje, a teraz sam uciekam. Jestem bezna-

- Oh, przestań! - krzyknął Kurt. Jego głos nagle nabrał mocy i pewności. Blaine popatrzył na niego z zdezorientowaniem. - Naprawdę mało obchodzą mnie inni ludzie, tak samo jak nie powinni obchodzić ciebie. To, co mamy - powiedział, wskazując dłonią raz na siebie, raz na Blaine'a - to najprawdziwsza i najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek nam się przytrafiła i jestem pewien, że reszta po prostu nam zazdrości, bo możliwe, że ich nigdy nie spotka coś takiego. - Blaine pokiwał powoli głową. - A co do twoich obaw - jedną ręką złapał dłoń chłopaka, a drugą podniósł jego podbródek, tak, aby zmusić go do patrzenia mu w oczy - nigdy, przenigdy cię nie zranię i będę cię kochać do końca mojego życia, a nawet do końca świata albo jeszcze dłużej, obiecuję. Nie bój się, nigdy cię nie zostawię. Nie złamię ci serca. Prędzej złamałbym swoje własne.

Blaine jeszcze raz pokiwał głową i kilka gorących łez spłynęło po jego policzkach. Kurt zbliżył się powoli i złożył kilka pocałunków na twarzy Blaine'a w miejscach, w których słone krople zostawiły swój ślad. Siedzieli przez kilka minut w ciszy przerywanej jedynie odgłosami padającego deszczu i dźwiękami muzyki dochodzącej ze szkoły.

- Pewnie chciałbyś wrócić teraz na bal - zaproponował Blaine po chwili. Kurt zaśmiał się cicho.

- Popatrz na nas, jesteśmy cali brudni i mokrzy. Jeśli wrócimy na salę wszystkich wystraszymy. Chyba powinniśmy pojechać do domu, umyć się i przebrać w suche ubrania.

Blaine uśmiechnął się smutno i kiwnął głową na zgodę.

Kurt leżał w szlafroku na łóżku w swoim pokoju i wsłuchiwał się w odgłos lecącej wody. Blaine właśnie brał prysznic w łazience obok. Kiedy przyszli do domu, nikogo nie było - pewnie Burt i Carole wyszli gdzieś na wieczór, korzystając z chwili wolności.

Kurt nie mógł odgonić od siebie ponurych myśli. Oczywiście, Blaine przyznał, że go kocha. Naturalnie, nawet kupił te cholerne bilety do Paryża, których - nawiasem mówiąc - Kurt nie zamierzał przyjąć.

Ale oprócz tego, w oczach chłopaka dostrzegł przerażenie. Bał się i Kurt nie wiedział, jak silny jest ten strach. A co, jeśli Blaine miał się nigdy nie przekonać do ich dwójki? W końcu do Kurt pierwszy się zakochał i zawsze miał wrażenie, że to jemu bardziej zależało na ich związku.

Zbyt przygnębiony i zmęczony rozważaniami nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego powieki stały się ciężkie i kiedy nie miał już siły, by utrzymać oczy otwarte. Osunął się w objęcia Morfeusza, ale nie spał spokojnie, bo całą noc dręczyły go straszne sny.

Po kilku godzinach obudził się cały zalany potem. Nie pamiętał, co mu się przyśniło, ale niewątpliwie był to jeden z jego najgorszych koszmarów. Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że nie jest sam w pokoju - oczywiście, Blaine musiał być z nim. Obrócił się na drugi bok, chcąc znaleźć się przodem do chłopaka.

Ale łóżko było puste.

Pościel była zimna.

Tylko na poduszce obok leżała biała koperta.

Kurt sięgnął dłonią i po raz drugi w ciągu kilku godzin rozdarł papier drżącymi dłońmi. W środku znajdowały się, tak jak poprzednio, dwa bilety do Paryża. Kurtowe serce zatrzepotało niespokojnie, kiedy chłopak zauważył, że kartki były podarte. Na jednym z fragmentów biletu została zapisana krótka wiadomość. Tak łatwa do przeoczenia, tak pozornie nieistotna.

„Kocham cię wiecznie. B."

Od tamtego wieczoru minęło dokładnie cztery lat.

Po zakończeniu szkoły Kurt wyjechał z miasta, jednak nie zamieszkał w Nowym Jorku, tak jak zawsze marzył. Zamiast tego wynajął w Los Angeles małą kawalerkę, którą sam zamieszkiwał.

Pracował jako sprzedawca w ogromnym centrum handlowym w Hollywood. Na ulicach często spotykał znane gwiazdy filmowe, obserwował, jak znajdują się w centrum zainteresowania całego świata, jak żyją w świetle reflektorów, tak, jak zawsze on tego pragnął. Może jeszcze nie było na niego za późno? Może jego talent dalej czekał na odkrycie? Nie wiedział. Jednak po pamiętnej nocy balu szkolnego nie miał już takiej silnej wiary. Był inny. Jakby pewna część jego umarła.

Pewnego popołudnia, kiedy Kurt wracał z miejsca pracy do swojego mieszkania, wydarzyło się coś okropnego.

Jak co dzień, wychodząc, do uszu włożył słuchawki i puścił muzykę, która zawsze poprawiała mu humor i jako jedyna nigdy go nie opuściła.

Poczuł wibracje telefonu i przewracając oczyma, zatrzymał się na chodniku. Ktoś go potrącił w pośpiechu, ale Kurt nie zwrócił na to uwagi - w tak dużym mieście jak Los Angeles zdarzało się to częściej niż często. Odnalazł komórkę w głębi torby i ruszył dalej. Ze wzrokiem wlepionym w ekran wszedł na przejście dla pieszych.

„Kocham cię wiecznie. B."

Jego serce zaczęło bić niemożliwie szybko, kiedy dotarł do niego sens tych słów. Wpatrywał się uparcie w ekran, nie wierząc w to, co widział. Nie chciał robić sobie nadziei, ani tym bardziej wierzyć, że to mogło być... że chłopak... ale wiadomość była identyczna jak ta sprzed czterech lat, zapisana na kawałku podartego biletu.

Może... a co gdyby... Blaine był w Los Angeles? Może dojrzał? Może jest już gotowy? Może nareszcie Kurt mógłby być s z c z ę ś l i w y ?

Po raz pierwszy od czterech lat w jego sercu znów zapaliło się światło nadziei.

Nagle usłyszał pisk opon, czyjś krzyk i poczuł, jak ogromna masa uderza go z wielką siłą, a potem nie było już nic.


End file.
